El San Valentín del elfo doméstico
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: Rose descubre que Scorpius no pasará con ella San Valentín. Sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo para deprimirse: un elfo doméstico le hace un pedido algo inusual y ella estará gustosa de cumplir su deseo en aquella fecha tan especial. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Me olvidé de San Valentín!" del foro EEQCR


_Los personajes y escenarios nombrados a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Me olvidé de San Valentín!" del foro EEQCR_

* * *

**El San Valentín del elfo doméstico.**

Cuando Rose preguntó a Scorpius qué harían el próximo fin de semana, el chico contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

– Entrenaré con el equipo, el final de la copa se acerca y tenemos que ganarle a Gryffindor.

No sabía si era físicamente posible, pero sintió que su alma la abandonaba, dejando en ella un gran vacío. Sonrió forzadamente, y lo alentó fingiendo alegría por aquel estúpido partido de quidditch.

Anhelaba ir a Hogsmeade. Todas las parejas lo harían. Sus mejores amigos ya habían reservado lugares en el nuevo restaurant del pueblo, que abriría sus puertas para el día de los enamorados. Rose se preguntó si Scorpius sabía qué fecha se acercaba… Y eso la enojó: sería el primer San Valentín que pasarían juntos, cualquiera diría que tendría que ser una fecha importante.

Su orgullo era mayor al deseo de pasear por el pueblo aquel día, por lo que no le dijo nada a Scorpius y aceptó valientemente la idea de invertir el día en la biblioteca, estudiando para sus EXTASIS. O, tal vez, iría a ver el entrenamiento de quidditch -si los de Slytherin la dejaban- y rezaría para que terminaran aceptablemente temprano. Aunque la idea de pasar todo el día esperando a que un cansado, competitivo y sudado Scorpius terminara de entrenar no la seducía para nada. Aquello era tan romántico como pasar todo el día en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, pronto tuvo que dejar de pensar en planes para el 14 de febrero. Despertó una **madrugada **y, sabiendo que no iba a volver a conciliar el sueño, bajó a la sala común de su amada Ravenclaw. Se sentó en su sillón preferido, que estaba cerca de la ventana que poseía la mejor vista a los terrenos del castillo.

_¡Plop!_

Rose se sobresaltó, y miró hacia el lugar donde había escuchado aquel ruido.

– ¡Señorita Weasley!

Un elfo estaba a sus pies, realizó una profunda reverencia. Rose conocía a aquella pequeña criatura: se llamaba Mity, y su madre lo había ayudado muchos años atrás a escapar de la familia de magos que lo tenía en cautiverio. Hermione le consiguió un nuevo trabajo en Hogwarts, y el elfo se sintió endeudada de por vida con los Weasley.

– ¡Mity! – exclamó alegre la chica. Era extraño verlo por allí. Lo encontraba sólo cuando bajaba a las cocinas con Albus.

– ¡Perdone que la moleste, señorita! – chilló el elfo.

– Sssshh, baja la voz, están todos durmiendo – le pidió Rose desesperada.

– ¡Lo siento! – el elfo bajó la voz, sintiéndose apenado – Mity se encuentra aquí porque quiere pedirle un favor a la señorita, aunque Mity sabe que está abusando de su bondad.

Rose lo miró sorprendida. El elfo jamás le había pedido nada ella, es más: siempre era el elfo quien estaba gustosos de ayudar a Rose.

– Si, dime ¿de qué se trata?

– Mity quiere… Mity quiere… – por alguna razón, el elfo se hallaba nervioso. Se ruborizó – Mity quiere sorprender a su elfina, señorita. Mity quiere darle una sorpresa a Vinny, pero no tiene tiempo para preparar todo. Los elfos de Hogwarts están muy ocupados disponiendo la cena de San Valentín para aquellos que se quedarán en el castillo, y Mity no puede dejarlos.

Rose estaba aún más sorprendida.

– ¿Tienes novia, Mity? – preguntó, sonriendo. No imaginaba a los elfos enamorándose. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tenían el derecho de hacerlo como cualquier ser vivo.

– Si – Mity se puso colorado – Mity tiene novia. Vinny le dijo que sí hace unos meses. Fue durante la última **primavera lluviosa**. Fue un día de mucha tormenta y trabajo, señorita, pero Mity casi muere de felicidad – en el rostro del elfo había una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Oooh, me alegro tanto por tí! – Rose estaba encantada con la idea de que una historia de amor se estuviera llevando a cabo en las cocinas de Hogwarts – ¿Y quieres que te ayude?

El pequeño elfo asintió, y sus orejas se agitaron de una manera hilarante.

– Bien, tú sólo dime qué necesitas y yo lo buscaré.

Pronto se arrepintió de haber prometido a Mity que lo ayudaría a preparar la cena para su amada Vinny. El elfo le dio una lista interminable y ridícula de objetos y plantas mágicas para decorar un lugar que aún no había decidido cuál sería: estaba buscando el sitio perfecto.

Las peticiones iban desde rabanitos gigantes bailarines, hasta hadas que Rose tenía que entrenar para que cantaran una melodía que sonó horrible para ella. Los gustos de los elfos eran terribles. Aquella sería una terrible hazaña, pero si a su amigo lo hacía feliz, lo haría con gusto.

Además… Mity sin saberlo le había dado la excusa perfecta para no pensar en Scorpius. Si bien le hacía recordar a cada rato que pasaría San Valentín sola, el hecho de que cada vez viera menos a su novio no era tan importante ya. Scorpius pasaba los días encerrado en los vestuarios debatiendo jugadas, o estudiando en su sala común junto a Albus, por lo que no tenían mucho tiempo para compartir juntos.

El profesor Longbottom se mostró algo receloso con sus plantas cuando Rose le pidió cortar algunos de sus amados rábanos bailarines, pero en cuánto la chica le dijo que era para un elfo enamorado Neville le dio un par. Rose los dejó sumergidos en agua fresca, ya que aquello ponía de buen humor a esas plantas.

El gigante amigo de sus padres, Rubeus Hagrid, mostró mucho entusiasmo cuando Rose fue por su ayuda. Era el único que podía darle aquellas hadas.

– Te lo advierto – le dijo, mientras le entregaba las criaturitas en una jaula – Hazte amiga pronto, o no harán lo que les pidas.

Rose se pasó el resto de la semana llevándole ofrendas a las detestables hadas, para nada parecidas a las que aparecían en las historias muggles, intentando que confiaran en ella. Casi para el fin de la semana, Rose logró que aprendieran la letra de la canción. Aunque sonaban peor que horrible, Mity estaría más que contento.

Fue así que, luego de una agitante semana, llegó el día anterior a San Valentín.

– ¡Venía a avisarle que el lugar es la torre de astronomía, a las doce menos diez! – exclamó el elfo la misma mañana de la sorpresa.

– ¡La torre de astronomía casi a media noche! – repitió Rose, horrorizada – ¡Mity, pueden llegar a expulsarme si me encuentran…!

La idea tan romántica del elfo ya no le parecía buena. ¡No iba a dejar que la expulsaran por culpa de eso!

El elfo la miró apenado, y comenzó a retorcerse muy nervioso las orejas.

– Mity estaba emocionado con la idea, señorita – comenzó a decir rápidamente – Mity pensó que la señorita Weasley tenía formas de llegar hasta allí sin ser vista. Pero Mity no quiere poner en riesgo a la señorita Weasley, ella que ha sido tan buena con Mity…

– Mity, ya basta – Rose se estaba cansando de tanto melodrama – Iré, no te preocupes.

El elfo sonrió con ganas, realizó una profunda reverencia y desapareció antes que Rose se arrepintiera.

A las doce menos veinte Rose probó por segunda vez en un ser humano el encantamiento desilusionador: en ella misma. Era uno de los hechizos que saldría en los exámenes, y ya antes lo había realizado sobre una amiga. Para su suerte, salió a la perfección.

Atravesó los pasillos desiertos y llegó a la torre de astronomía. A mitad de camino, luego de asegurarse que nadie la veía, volvió a hacerse visible. Cargaba una gran mochila con todos los caprichos del elfo, y la jaula con las hadas.

Antes de que llegara a abrir la puerta una venda la cegó por completo, obligándola a tirar la mochila y la jaula. Se llevó las manos a la tela, asustada.

– ¡Ayy! ¡Mity! – llamó al elfo, asustada.

Escuchó unos ligeros pasos acercarse hacia ella.

– ¡Perdone señorita, perdone! – le dijo casi llorando la criatura – ¡Era necesario!

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Rose intentó desprenderse de la venda, pero el elfo la tomó por las manos y comenzó a guiarla.

El corazón de Rose latía con fuerza. Jamás había oído que los elfos dañaran a los humanos que atendían, pero aún así, para todo había una primera vez.

– Ya va a entender, señorita – en la voz del elfo notó emoción. La criatura la obligó a sentarse en lo que parecía ser un cómodo sillón – ¿Preparada?

– Si no me dices para qué, no lo se – contestó la chica.

Pero el elfo no le hizo caso, y quitó la venda de sus ojos con sus pequeñas manitos.

Rose pronto vio el cielo estrellado. Desde allí podía contemplarse todo el firmamento. La luna parecía sonreírle.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Rose fue Scorpius. El chico se encontraba apoyado en la pared opuesta a la que se encontraba ella. Vestía su mejor túnica, y se había peinado con esmero. En la mano tenía una rosa y la miraba sonriendo.

– ¿Scor…? – preguntó asombrada Rose.

El chico se acercó a ella.

– Feliz San Valentín – le dijo él, entregándole la flor.

Inmediatamente una melodía empezó a sonar, y Rose se levantó de un salto para contemplar el lugar: Las barandas se encontraban decoradas con flores de todos los colores y en el suelo se habían esparcido pétalos de rosas, tan rojas como las que la chica tenía en la mano. En una mesa que había en el otro extremo se apreciaban las más exquisitas tortas dulces y bebidas humeantes. Seguramente aquello había sido preparado por la criatura que la había llevado hasta allí. Pero no era lo único: unos querubines que parecían bebés de verdad revoloteaban sobre ellos, y eran los que cantaban la dulce melodía tan diferente a las de las hadas que le había pedido el elfo.

– No entiendo… – Rose se giró hacia Scorpius, que la miraba sonriendo – Creí que estabas entrenando.

– Mentí – Scorpius se encogió de hombros – Quería darte una sorpresa.

De pronto, Rose se dio cuenta:

– ¡Mity! – exclamó, alegre, y se dirigió a él – ¡Tu lo ayudaste!

– ¡Un poco, señorita! – chilló el elfo con felicidad en la voz – ¡Mity sólo ayudó a que el señorito Malfoy pudiera alejarla a usted de sus planes! – confesó la criatura.

– ¡O sea que me has tenido entrenando hadas para nada! – rió Rose, y miró a Scorpius – Más vale que esta noche valga la pena.

– Y lo valdrá – Scorpius se acercó a ella y la besó.

El elfo desvió la mirada de aquel momento íntimo. Rose se separó de Scorpius, aún le quedaban cosas para decir.

– ¿O sea que Vinny no existe…? – preguntó, apenada. La idea de un romance élfico la había ilusionado.

– ¡Si, señorita! – chilló su amigo – Pero los elfos no celebramos como ustedes San Valentín. A los elfos no nos importa. Y si perdonan a Mity, ¡Debe volver a las cocinas con su elfina!

– Puedes irte – le dijo, Scorpius con una sonrisa – Muchas gracias.

– ¡No hay por qué! – el elfo salió al trote, dejando a la pareja sola en la torre más alta del castillo.

– Creí que habías olvidado San Valentín – confesó la chica.

– No lo hice, sólo que no quería pasar el día entero rodeado de compañeros. Prefería algo más… Intimo – admitió el chico – Entonces pensé ¿Por qué no una sorpresa, en la torre más alta del castillo, para hacer todo mucho más romántico? Pero me llevó un tiempo hechizar estos querubines, así que le pedí ayuda a Mity para que te distrajera, pero no te hiciera olvidar a ti de la fecha.

Rose rió.

– La sorpresa funcionó – le dijo, y colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello – Es todo muy romántico.

– Me alegra – el chico aún sonreía – Aunque ni mil sorpresas podrían decir cuánto te amo.

Rose se ruborizó.

– Yo también te amo.

– Lo sé.

Y ambos se fundieron en el beso más dulce y más cursi que cualquier pareja de Hogwarts se daría jamás en aquel castillo.

* * *

_N/a: Me divirtió escribir la primer parte, aunque la última me quedó muy melosa. Pero pensé en hacer algo diferente a "Calendario según Crookshanks": algo que se ajustara más a la idea del meloso romanticismo de San Valentín._

_Así que… salió esto._

_Además, esta pareja me encanta, así que me permito ser muy cursi con ellos._

_¡Saludos! ¡Y espero que tiren lo que sea, tomates o flores! ¡Acepto los tomates! Me los merezco por tanta azúcar… jaja_


End file.
